


Carol: *YEETS YON-ROGG*

by Froody



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, I couldn’t come up with a title rip, also I’m sorry if its ooc?? this is my first time writing them, pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/pseuds/Froody
Summary: “Did you really think that I cared for you so little that your betrayal made no difference to me?”





	Carol: *YEETS YON-ROGG*

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, I’m sorry for the title wjdjjsjd my mind is just ded right now rip.

When she saw him step out of the ship, flanked by his comrades, she tightened her fists, suppressing the urge to punch him. After sending him off back to Hala, beaten and handcuffed to his own ship, she had hoped that would be the last she would see of him. The reason? She still hated him. Even after two years had passed since she turned her back to the Starforce and the Supreme Intelligence, she still hated him. Just thinking about him and his lying ass was enough to get her blood boiling. Seeing him now, in the flesh, was just nerve-wrecking.

From the look in his eyes, she could see that he also wasn’t pleased to see her either. He raised his hand, motioning for his companions to stay where they were, and walked towards her, stopping only when they were a few feet apart.

“How long has it been, _Vers_? Two years, right?”

“First of all, fuck you. Second, I don’t go by “Vers” anymore. I’m-“

“Carol Danvers, the famous Captain Marvel! I know!” He interrupted, rolling his eyes in the process. “I don’t understand why you named yourself after Mar-Vell. All she did was get you involved in the War. If it hadn’t been for her, you would’ve been enjoying your life on C-53.”

She scowled. “Excuse me? _You_ were the one that dragged me deeper into that mess by kidnapping me and putting Kree blood in my veins. If it hadn’t been for _you_ , I would’ve been living a normal life on _Earth!_ ”

At first, he didn’t say anything and just looked at her. Considering his neutral gaze, he seemed to be unaffected by what she said and the daggers she was glaring at him. That was enough to anger her even more.

“You’re right,” he finally said, “I did ‘kidnap’ you and for six years, I lied to you. But, if I hadn’t ‘kidnapped’ you and given you that blood transfusion then you wouldn’t be standing here now. You would’ve died from the wounds you got from the explosion. Would you have preferred death than getting lied to all those years?”

She kept silent, but not for long. She wasn’t going to give him the pleasure of seeing her taken aback by what he said. “I don’t know why I even bother with you, Yon-Rogg. You never cared a shit about me as a person. You only cared about the powers I possessed.”

She thought she saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly as it appeared.

Shaking his head, he said, “Did you really think that I cared for you so little that your betrayal made no difference to me? Well you’re wrong, _Danvers_.”

Before she could respond, he was already walking past her and ordering his companions to follow suit.

“It was nice seeing you again, Danvers.” That was the last thing he said before disappearing behind the tall double-door, leaving her there by her lonesome with her troubled thoughts and memories of the time he had been the only one she confided in.


End file.
